


In An Alleyway

by Uver



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Just read, M/M, Porn, erm, i cant tag im sorry, in an alleyway lmao, lots of porn, they may be ooc, yee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uver/pseuds/Uver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know me, a man who’s always prepared.” He grinned.</p>
<p>“W-well, what are you-?”</p>
<p>“Turn around.”</p>
<p>“But-.”</p>
<p>“Just let me handle everything, Grantaire.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In An Alleyway

“Enjo- _ahh_.” Grantaire gasped as he felt Enjolras slide his penis inside of him.

“Grantaire, you feel so warm.” The blonde haired man breathed into Grantaire’s ear faintly. “And welcoming...”

“P-please, don’t say such sleazy things while we do... this.” Grantaire places both palms on the wall in front of him. It’s a good thing Enjolras is behind him, not to see the flustered man.

Only a few minutes ago, both men were in the tavern with the other men discussing about how they’ll start the rebellion whilst downing a large amount of beer between them. These men have been planning this for months secretly; making sure that the higher ups and the police don’t hear a word of this until the right moment. It was hard finding out who was a friend or foe when something like this was involved but now the men know where they stand.

“The day is... Approaching us!”   Courfeyrac called out grabbing everyone’s attention. “The day where we stand out!” He raises his glass full of beer above his head.

Everyone else in the bar began cheering. Either because they were actually listening to what was being said or for the reason of that they were completely drunk and wanted to join in. The cheers were rather positive so it didn’t really matter.

“We stand together!” Gavroche jumps up on a table and calls out.

Once again, an uproar of cheers roar out.

Enjolras was standing near the door with his beer tightly in his hand. He, unlike everyone else, sips his drink calmly and agrees. He is a man who can handle his drink easily compared to others. The man glances around the room and spots a dark haired man leaning over a table whispering in a girls’ ear which lead to her gasping and slapping him in the face.

The blonde man took that as an indication to get Grantaire out of that area and sober him up a little bit. After finishing the rest of his beer, Enjolras walks over to him and taps his shoulder. At first, the dark haired man is confused but when he distinguishes the look on the other man’s face, he knows exactly what’s going to happen next.

Both men walk outside to a near alley way holding each other hands before Enjolras leans into start off the kiss. It caught the darker haired man by surprise at first but he himself gets into it. The men are kissing aggressively like this for a while until the young man squeezes Grantaire’s ass.

 

“Mm-, Enjolras, wait.” The older man pulls away with a concerned tone in his voice. “We don’t have anything to make it easy for you to slip in-.”

“Shh,” Enjolras cuts him off by placing his finger on the other man’s lips. “You know me, a man who’s always prepared.” He grinned.

 

“W-well, what are you-?”

“Turn around.”

“But-.”

“Just let me handle everything, Grantaire.”

The older man loves and hates it when his name is called by Enjolras. Loves it because the way it’s said sounds mysterious out of his mouth but hates it because it sometimes sounds as though it’s being said in an undermining tone as if he were a child.

Grantaire nods gradually before he does what he’s told and turns around. As soon as he turns, he feels his pants being pulled down making his butt feel the cold air of France. He inhaled sharply, trying not to complain about this feeling.

“Don’t worry, you’re body will feel warm again in a moment.” The blonde man slides a small bottle of olive oil out of his pocket, pours it onto his fingers then lines them along Grantaire’s entrance.

 

Grantaire unconsciously tightens his hole at the slippery, wet feeling.

“Just... Relax.” Enjolras purred into Grantaire’s ear as he slid the first finger in.

 

“Uhhh!” A hushed moan escaped the shorter man’s lips.

The blonde man smirked as he begun working the hole. After a short while of 30 seconds, he slide in another finger to help stretch it out. Grantaire tried his best to hold down the moans until Enjolras hit his prostate.

“Enjolras!” He gasped out.

“What? You like it when I hit.... there?” His response was Grantaire’s hole tightening around his fingers. He felt like becoming a tease so instead of him hitting that spot straight on, he glided across it making Grantaire curse under his breath ever so slightly. To the point where he grabs the taller man’s hand.

“Enjolras, please just... Put it in me, I can’t take it anymore.”

 

“As you wish... Grantaire.” There he goes with muttering Grantaire’s name in that voice.

 

He unhurriedly dropped his pants himself letting it rest at his ankles. After, Enjolras poured some of the olive oil onto his penis and lined it up with Grantaire’s entrance.

“Brace yourself.” He uttered kindly.

Grantaire gave him a nod turning back around to face the wall in front of him. Enjolras went in slowly in hope of the shorter man to adapt with ease. When he was finally in, he got the okay from the older man before beginning to create a rhythm. After the rhythm was finally set, Enjolras was forced to stop.

“E-Enjolras, wait!”

“What is it? What’s the matter?!”

“M-my legs, I... I can’t feel my legs.” As childish as it sounds, the sensation between them made Grantaire’s legs fall weak as if he was about to collapse any moment. “What are we going to do?” He looked back at Enjolras anxiously.

“Hmm, I have an idea.” Enjolras pulls himself out of the shorter man and grabs his hips. “Bare with.” Suddenly, Grantaire was spun around until he faced the younger man. “Now, I’ll wrap your legs around my waist. Is that okay?”

The dark haired man gave a hesitated nod before letting Enjolras lift him up slightly. Grantaire force his legs around the other man’s waist making his entrance right above the younger man’s erect penis.

“Will you be fine like this, Enjolras?” Grantaire asked staring into the other man’s eyes.

 

“Hm, well I feel as though this would have been easier if you were a woman.” He teased.

 

The older man become somewhat annoyed at that comment. “Ah, then shall I wear a dress and in a high voice call you mast-... _ahh_.” Grantaire’s statement was cut off after feeling his entrance be breached by Enjolras once again.

“Cease the thought. You’re perfectly fine the way you are.” The blonde man slowly slid Grantaire down onto his dick as if they were both perfectly fitted puzzle pieces.

The motion from before between them was brought back gradually and this time, stayed there. Enjolras found the shorter man’s prostate once again and begun pounding at it seeing how much he could make the man squirm.

“A-ahh-, t-that’s evil-, mmf.” Grantaire could barely hiss out. “S-stop teasing... me!”

“Hush...” Enjolras looked at the other man. “You wouldn’t want people hearing you and coming to see what’s wrong, do you?” He raised an eyebrow.

All Grantaire could do was frown at the other man before covering his mouth and look away embarrassed. He felt himself about to go over the edge but held it in as best as he could because of the minor guilt in his chest making him feel bad about coming too early.

“It’s okay, Grantaire,” Enjolras breathed into the older man’s ear. “I’m nearing my climax too. If you want to... Just do it”

That was the okay Grantaire needed. He climaxed a heavy amount making it land on both of the men’s shirts.  “A-ah, I’m sorry-.”

Before his sentence could be finished, Enjolras came inside of Grantaire heavily. “Hm, I believe it should be me apologizing, don’t you think?”

There was a silent agreement between both of them. As the men calmed down from their climaxes, Grantaire got off of Enjolras and was surprisingly able to stand.

The shorter man sighed. “You did it so far in... How will I be able to clean that out?”

“Hm, well I could help you... If you want.” Enjolras winked at the dark haired boy. “I’m sure I’d be able to help. Extra pair of hands are always better.”

“Are you trying to make a joke?” Grantaire began pulling his pants up hoping that the cum won’t leak out too much to leave a stain.

Enjolras gave a calm smile. Silence fell between both of them men as they tried to make their clothes look as neat at possible. Unfortunately, with cum all over their shirts, it was slightly hard.

“It’s a good thing the cum’s clear and not a bright colour, huh?” Grantaire broke the peace.

Ignoring what was just mentioned, Enjolras became serious. “Hey, Grantaire... If this rebellion thing doesn’t go to plan, I want you to do something for me.”

“And what would that be?”

“Come find me. I want you to look for me no matter what. Can you do that for me?”

Grantaire stared at the younger man with a troubled look in his eyes but changed his face expression into a smile. “Okay, I promise.”

A smile appeared on Enjolras’ face. “Now, let’s get back inside, Gavroche might get Courfeyrac to look for us.”

  
“Alright.” They both walked back to the tavern holding hands.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this didn't come out too weird...
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
